Of Demons and Gods
by Shadowfox5101
Summary: There are other magical beasts in the world and they are waking up. Kit has been chosen to wield a magic unseen in centuries to fight them. How will Ladybug and Chat Noir handle a new hero in Paris along with new monsters? Rated T to be safe for swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and thank you for the interest that you guys showed in She Kissed Me. Here is Ch. 1 of my next project. Please feel free to review and comment.**

 **This is an idea that has been knocking around in my head and I'm finally putting down somewhere. Enjoy! :)**

Of Demons and Gods

Having watched the ladybug and black cat coming into their own, Master Fu was growing concerned with the increasing aggressiveness of the akumas to date. The two heroes were succeeding by the skin of their teeth now-a-days. It was time for a new hero to lend a hand.

Moving toward his gramophone, Fu knelt to pull open the cupboard of the desk. Inside, he pulled out the false panel in the back wall and retrieved a bundle of dark cloth. Palming it, Fu pulled back the edges hesitantly.

The charm that was revealed represented a beast of shadows, the jewel eyes seeming to glare accusingly back at the old man.

Speaking softly, Fu apologized to the spirit trapped within.

"Our heroes need your help. The frequency and aggressiveness of the possessed is becoming dangerous."

A questioning pulse left the charm.

"None of the others are capable of the action that is required. They do not have the power." Fu saddened with the admission.

Gazing at the small item that had been a source of comfort for the last near century, he reminisced about his lost love.

She had given the item into Fu's care, both knowing that its power was far too great to have it fall to the wrong person.

With the memory of her smile warming him, Fu pocketed the charm and called Wayzz.

Stepping out into the sun just past the main entrance of the airport Kit slung the strap of her duffle across her chest. Reaching in the side pocket, she pulled out her phone and turned the sound on and airplane mode off, moving it to her back jeans pocket. Snagging a taxi at the curb, Kit climbed in and directed the driver to drop in downtown Paris.

At their destination Kit paid the man and hopped out.

Heading the Grand Paris Hotel, she stopped at the front desk.

"Hi, there should be a package for a Mickie Wilson."

The attendant, whose tag said her name was Anna went to the back room and came back with a brown wrapped box. "Please sign here."

Taking the pen, Kit scribbled an illegible signature and took the box under her arm. Turning, Kit sight of a thin blonde, sunglasses perched on her head, huffing her way through the lobby with her nose in the air. The red head following behind looked timid at first glance but Kit suspected she might have a secret steel spine.

Shaking her head and smiling at the secrets people thought they kept, Kit left the hotel.

Pulling out her own sunglasses she slipped the aviators over her eyes and stepped back into the daylight.

Moving down the street, Kit kept one hand on the package and the other clenched on the strap of her bag. Her tendency toward pilfering had gotten her in trouble before. Since she was a kid she had learned to keep her sticky fingers busy. Unfortunately, she had nothing for that problem right now, having solved the puzzle in her bag on the plane.

The box had been a gift from her mother. Knowing how her daughter was, the box's locking mechanism had been perfect for the long flight from San Francisco. Inside had been a hand carved jade fox necklace. The stone's rarer black coloration sat gleaming against the orange panel of fabric down the front of her otherwise black tank top.

Leaving the heart of Paris, Kit fingered the pendent as she walked toward the warehouse/studio her family owned. It had an apartment that made up the second level. In return for her parents letting her live there, Kit had promised to teach some of the aerial classes that the studio offered.

Just outside downtown Paris, it sat across form a tea shop and down the street from a cute bakery and nearby park.

Fu caught sight of a young woman entering the studio across from his shop and the charm in his pocket pulsed with a sense of interest.

The old man finished serving a customer and headed up the back stairs to his apartment on the second floor. Pulling out the charm with its glittering jewel eyes, Fu set it on the low table in his living room and knelt down.

"Are you certain?" He knew the spirit within worked differently from the miraculous charms he guarded and distributed. It chose its own partner for its own reasons.

The jewels seemed to flicker with confirmation and another pulse of power had Fu consumed with thoughts of puzzles. Smiling, the guardian nodded.

"All right. Tomorrow we start."

 **AN: Thanks for reading this first installment of _Of Demons and Gods_. Love you all you beautiful people. I was listening to the song Why Worry by Set It Off while writing this. PM or leave a comment to let me know if you listened to the song and how you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter, YAY! I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to comment and review, it gives me motivation. There is no set schedule for updates, I post as I can so please be patient.**

Rising early, Fu headed out with Wayzz and the charm to an open market. Heading to a familiar shop, the guardian greeted the owner. Wandering to a nearby display case Fu let his gaze pass over the ornate boxes before him.

Two had the appropriate size for the charm. Having the owner pull them out he examined them more closely, feeling the charms familiar pulse at the more complicated of the two. Paying for the purchase, Fu turned and left after thanking the shop owner.

Kit thanked her adaptability when she woke that morning. Now showered and dressed, she headed down to the main floor. Having run a studio back home, she fell into a familiar routine. In the back storage room, Kit located a ladder and set to work checking the riggings on all the apparatus' set up for the day.

There was a calming effect in working like that. Patterns and busy hands kept her engaged and distracted. An hour later she was changing out the third shitty rig.

"How do they not notice shit like this?" Kit had no idea what the instructors did, but they obviously forwent regular checks on the equipment. She'd have to call home and look into the instructors.

Putting the last faulty rig with the other two in the office, Kit put the ladder away and decided that a break was in order. She went upstairs to grab shoes and her wallet and keys and lacked the door behind her. The tea shop looked closed at the moment so Kit hoofed it up the street to the bakery.

The corner shop was cute and very pink in Kit's opinion. Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie hosted some of the best pastries Kit had had in a while.

The young woman at the counter greeted her cheerfully, "Hello, Welcome to Tom and Sabine's. How can I help you?"

"What's good here?"

Maintaining her smiley disposition, the half-asian girl replied, "I recommend the croissants, and the macaroons are always a favorite."

"All right, how about a chocolate filled croissant and some chocolate chip cookies?" Kit requested, indulging her love of the sweet.

"Of course. I'll grab those for you. Do you want it all to go?"

"Sure." Kit smiled and the happy girl with her short pig tails.

As the Young woman went to grab her order, Kit looked around the shop again noting the café tables and chairs scattered throughout across the linoleum and the glass display cases showing off the treats the bakery offered.

As Kit inspected her surroundings a blonde boy walked in jingling the bell above the door. The girl manning the shop glanced over her shoulder and smiled, greeting him, "Hi Adrien."

The boy smiled back brightly, "He Marinette. I thought your parents gave you the day off?"

Marinette finished bagging the treats and turned back to the register. "They did, I'm just watching the shop while they run to get some last minute things for a big order tomorrow."

"All right, I'll just hang out till they get back." Adrien gracefully plopped himself at a table.

Kit watched the two younger people and guessed them to be around eighteen. The girl clearly liked Adrien even if the boy seemed to be oblivious. Pulling out her cash she paid the girl and tossed the change in the tip jar.

"Thanks come again." Marinette bid the customer farewell and went to sit with Adrien as the woman left.

"So, what's the plan?" Adrien's voice rolled across Marinette's nerves like honey.

Pulling out her phone, she relayed the last minute info from her best friend Alya. "Alya said she has to watch siblings this afternoon."

"Nino said something about a last minute audition for a gig this weekend." Adrien gave his own news. "We could just hang out here and game or go to a movie. There's a sci-fi flick that just came out that's supposed to be pretty good."

Marinette blushed slightly at the thought of a whole day alone with her crush; a far cry from her reactions a year or two ago. At least she didn't stutter and faint anymore.

"That sounds great. We could get an early lunch when my parents get back and then go to the movie after."

Adrien's cheeks colored slightly and he nodded his agreement.

Looking at the time, Kit decided to check the tea shop on the way back. The studio didn't open for another few hours.

Fortunately, the shop was open so Kit stepped inside, greeting the elderly man who poked his head out from the back.

"Be with you in one moment." His pleasant voice faded as he ducked back in.

"Take your time," Kit called. Glancing around her, she decided she rather liked the Chinese décor. The intimate tables filled the small space perfectly. The gleaming dark wood speaking of the care the owner took.

Picking a seat near a window, Kit checked the studio from across the street, and then picked up the small menu of tea selections. The elder returned and smiled as her asked her for her order.

"I'll take a pot of Jasmine and Mint."

"That has always been my favorite," the old man commented congenially.

"Would you like to join me then?" Kit asked.

"Why not, it would be rude to refuse." Turning, the elder went to prepare the tea.

He returned in short order, the tray in his hands weighted with the pot and two cups.

Fu watched as the woman examined him in his khaki cargo shorts and red Hawaiian shirt. Her ever present smile convinced him more of her mischievous side even as it conveyed a sense of congeniality.

Apparently the spirit in the charm had the same thought. A pulse in his pocket urged Fu to pass off the charm quickly.

Kit maintained her smile as a shiver ran down her spine. The feeling was almost pleasant; felt like a familiar touch.

"I'm Kit by the way," she introduced herself.

"My name is Fu."

"I love your shop. It feels comfortable; like home." Kit stood as she finished her tea and bowed respectfully, not noticing as an item was slipped next to her wallet and phone. Scooping up the items, Kit paid, thanked Fu once more, and left.

Fu smiled to himself. What little talking the two of them had done had not been meaningless. It told Fu that the spirit in the charm and the spirit of the woman mirrored one another.

In Fu's opinion, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. But it didn't have to be bad. He just hoped the spirit knew what it was doing. He would have to trust that the woman, Kit, would use the charm for its intended purpose.

Back in the studio, Kit went upstairs to put her things down before grabbing the cleaning supplies.

The items sprawled apart when they hit the glass top of the coffee table. An odd and unfamiliar item caught Kit's eye. The intricate box was similar to the box her mother had given her before she left home. The mixed up design on the box's exterior would need to be reassembled to get at the contents.

Curious, Kit moved some of the pieces around. This puzzle was far more elaborate and complex than the box from her mother. The question was where had it come from?

The studio door chimed as someone entered downstairs, distracting Kit form the little enigma in her hand. Putting it aside for now, Kit moved downstairs to see what must be the office assistant she'd talked to on the phone in the previous weeks.

"Hi, you must be Kit. I'm Elle." The perky woman greeted Kit with a smile. It didn't look as if Elle was more than late teens in age but who was Kit to judge. She was the girl who was least likely to be in the aerial arts. Short and a little busty, no one would suspect she could to the things she did in the air.

"Hi, yes I am. Nice to finally meet you."

Another person walked through the doors. Tall with dark hair and eyes, the young guy have Kit a nod and smiled at Elle.

Kit watched the two, quickly noticing the chemistry between them. Elle looked oblivious at first glance but she clearly noticed the guy's attention and took it all in, quietly returning it in her own way. The shy glances the poor girl darted at him gave her away.

Like Elle, the boy noticed the attention as well. He almost vibrated with giddiness and Kit smiled to herself.

Elle turned quickly and, flustered, introduced the boy. "Sorry, this is Adam. He teaches the hand balance classes."

 _That explains the ripped abs._ Kit thought to herself. In a dark blue sleeveless under armour shirt and black basketball shorts, his sturdy legs and built arms were on full display, and the outline of aforementioned abs showed through the close fitting material of his shirt.

"Hi. Kit. It's nice to meet you." Shaking his hand, Kit turned back to Elle as Adam left for the room behind the desk. Craning her neck till the boy was out of ear shot Kit turned back to Elle with a suggestive grin and raised her brows. "So, you two?"

Elle blushed almost scarlet. "I want to but he hasn't said anything and….," she trailed off in embarrassment.

"And…? Just ask him. It's not a crime." Kit gentled her smile and nudged the younger woman encouragingly. Elle's smile was a little more confident the next time around.

"Well since you're both here you can help me clean the mats before people start showing up."

The pair gave halfhearted groans but jumped right in to help. They finished the mats and got some of the other equipment wiped down just before the first student showed up. The day moved by quickly with students and instructors moved in and out for lessons.

The last class of was a kids beginner class and Kit had fun teaching the little ones to climb and loop the silks for some easy beginner tricks. Elle was great with the kids and Kit didn't know what she would have done without the young woman.

The two worked companionably as they daisy chained the silks off the floor and closed up shop. Kit learned that the girl was finishing up a degree in early childhood development and that she wanted to apply that in a job with the aerial arts. Kit happily offered to give her some extra instruction tomorrow since the gym would be closed on Sundays.

They parted at the door with cheerful goodbyes and plans to meet at noon and Kit locked the door behind Elle.

Flicking off lights and double checking the equipment out of habit, Kit shut down the computer at the front desk and grabbed the discarded riggings from that morning and headed upstairs to her apartment. After a shower and a quick bite to eat, Kit sat on the couch that designated part of the open loft space as a living room.

The apartment was one big room with a separate bedroom and bathroom that had a door to the bedroom and another to the rest of the space. The theme of the décor seemed a little industrial for Kit's tastes but the Spartan simplicity suited her fine. The kitchen was modern with its stainless steel appliances and the portion with a table and two chairs echoed the same feel, the glass top spotless.

The only touches that Kit had contributed were the wooden table at the door with a dish for keys, and the living room furniture. The plush white couch had stainless steel legs underneath and the glass and stainless entertainment center that matched the glass topped coffee table and held her TV and gaming systems she'd set up the night before.

Most of Kit's personality came through in the few pictures hung on the walls of the space. The images of her family and what few friends she had as well as couple taken over her aerial performance career had been sent ahead and her mother's chosen interior designer had placed everything for them.

Kit had rummaged through the bedroom and made the space her own, throwing clothes in the black dresser that matched the headboard and night stand, accented with a silver grey comforter. She'd placed a few personal items and photos and dumped her makeup and other toiletries in the bathroom with its huge glassed walled shower stall and filigree pedestal sink next to a vanity counter topped with fresh black towels to offset the continued theme of stainless steel.

The bedroom, Kit knew, would soon be cluttered with clothing and equipment.

The one thing Kit appreciated was all the windows; one wall was practically floor to ceiling glass with a terrace out a set of glass French doors. Kit had never liked closed, claustrophobic spaces and the large windows included a couple of huge sky lights over the main space.

The items cluttered on the low coffee table in front of her caught Kit's attention and she was reminded of the strange puzzle box suddenly in her possession.

Picking up her keys she dumped them and her wallet on the little table by the door. Keeping the box, Kit headed out the doors to the terrace, walking over to the modernized Adirondack chair. Kit bypassed if for the outdoor chaise lounge her mother had picked out insisting it had a "classic feel". Kit appreciated her mother's taste just then as she plopped herself down on the dark cushions covering the artificial wicker weave frame.

Reclining on the one upswept arm, Kit stared at the strange box. She should turn it in, but for some reason it felt like it was hers. Kit was torn as she idly moved pieces around on the box. Something told her it was hers.

Surrendering to her more mischievous side, Kit decided on keeping the strange box. The finality of the thought pushed her worries and misgivings out of her mind. Letting her hands fall to her lap, Kit sat and watched the city around her change from a bustling metropolis to the city of lights the world loved.

Being a bit a night owl, Kit stayed up well past midnight most nights and this one looked like it would be no exception. Setting the box aside, she got up and moved to the railing of the terrace.

Kit watched the skyline as the sun finished setting. As the glow of the orb finally faded leaving only the lights of the city, Kit caught a flicker of movement. A shape dashed across the rooftops of Paris in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

She watched and followed the figure with her gaze for a short time before shaking her head and heading back in to grab a book from her bag. The rest would eventually come to fill the empty shelves on the back wall of the main room as her mother shipped them over, but she'd have to punt for now.

A shiver ran down Kit's spine making her turn. Catching sight of the box, Kit backtracked and scooped it up before going back inside, the odd figure running across the rooftops still on her mind.

 **AN: Song of the Chapter is _She don't Want the World_ by 3 Doors Down.**

 **I know it is a little slow going for this chapter but it will pick up a little in the next. Till then stay cool, be kind to one another, I love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry this took so long to post, I got busy with stuff. Thanks for putting up with me also I would like to address that I have not given Kit a physical description yet and there is a reason for that. It will come I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kit woke the next morning to see the puzzle box still in her hand. She'd fallen asleep after dropping into bed still in yesterday's clothes.

A little confused, Kit rose and headed out of the bedroom. Setting the box down on the coffee table and scooping up her phone Kit noted the time. Elle would be downstairs in about an hour. Walking back through the space Kit spared a glance at the puzzle box before going to shower and dress.

Elle walked in just as Kit finished unchaining a couple of the silks. They spent the next two hours working out and laughing at each other's aerial escapades of the past. Burns and breaks from falls as well as the successes kept them engaged as Kit helped Elle with her mermaid pose and hip keys.

"That routine is really good."

Elle blushed at the praise. "It's close, but I still feel like it's missing something."

Kit watched as Elle's confusion passed and offered an idea. "You chose the music after didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's a problem."

"It isn't but sometimes it's better to find the song first and play out the story rather than trying to find a song to fit what's in your head." Kit offered her own process. "I listen to music all the time and more often than not that's how I come up with my routines."

"So I should start from scratch?" Elle's disappointment was evident in the question.

"No but think of it like a puzzle or a game." Kit tried to boost the girl's confidence as they finished stretching. "Sometimes you have to step away and ignore it. Then when you come back it all starts to make more sense."

"That's a good idea."

"So since we are done for the day," Kit looked at the red head, "do you want to join me for lunch?"

The girl's green eyes widened with slight surprise before they crinkled at the corners with Elle's bright smile. "Sure, that sounds great."

Kit headed upstairs to change and grab her stuff while Elle daisy chained the silks and changed her own clothes. Then they locked up and headed off toward the center of Paris to a café Elle knew of.

The City of Love vibrated with energy around them. Some people dashed about while others relaxed in the way of seasoned tourists who just enjoyed the atmosphere. When they were almost to their destination, the city vibrated with a different intent all together.

As pedestrians around them screamed and fled in multi directional chaos, Kit snagged Elle by the arm and pulled them both into an alley out of the trample zone.

As Elle's fear lessened, Kit turned and questioned her, "What's going on?"

"It's most likely and Akuma. They've been a more or less common occurrence for the last few years."

"What's an Akuma?" Kit was confused by the strange term and looked back out to the street as Elle explained to the best of her ability in her agitated state.

"They're people who have been upset by something and then they get possessed and turned into monsters. We have to go." The girl's plea fell to deaf ears as Kit absorbed the information. Whipping around, Kit cornered the obviously nervous girl. She put her hands on Elle's shoulders and got her to focus. "Look at me."

When Elle followed the firm, quiet words, Kit continued, "I need you to stay here until I come back, okay?"

The red head opened her mouth to protest but closed it quickly at the look Kit continued to give her. At her friend's nod, Kit turned back to the opening of the alley and looked out again.

A shadow flashed by from overhead and Kit caught a flash of red before it was gone, leaping ever closer to the heart of the city. With a determined flex of her muscled legs, Kit took off after the figure.

Hitting the square around the Eiffel Tower, Marinette paused on the roof of a business building that was tall enough for a decent vantage point. By the time Chat Noir pulled up beside her, she had a decent grasp of the situation. The current Akuma at least had a decent name compared to recent ones.

Cadejo was a doglike beast, its coat flashing between white and black. Those unfortunate souls who caught its gaze and looked back appeared to go insane before dropping unconscious to the ground.

"My Lady." Chat Noir gave his standard greeting as he landed beside Marinette.

"Hey Kitty. Glad you could join me." Marinette greeted him back with her usual sarcasm.

"Ladybug, you wound me. I wouldn't miss a moment with you," Chat faked offense. "So, what do we have on the menu today?"

Both heroes falling back into seriousness, Marinette pulled herself fully into her role as Ladybug, the red clad heroine of Paris. Turning to the leather clad cat boy beside her, Ladybug explained what she'd seen thus far.

"That's great LB but I think we're wasting time." Chat had listened intently to his partner, but having kept his eyes on the square below he'd seen more people fall victim to the Akuma.

"True. We need to slow him down." Chat heard the hint of worry in Ladybug's words.

With the increased violence and volatility of the more recent Akumas, Chat had noted that Ladybug seemed to get more nervous. Neither could understand what was going on with Hawkmoth. Their foe seemed to have hit a breaking point and was coming after the heroes of Paris with all he had.

Chat flashed back to his home life and his father's change in demeanor. Gabriel had become more distant in the last year and Adrien couldn't figure out what was going on in his father's mind. It was like the man had met his own limits and didn't appear to be taking the news all that well.

Coming back to the moment, Chat watched and noted the patterns of the creature's attacks. The change between colors seemed to accelerate just before it went in to attack another unlucky passerby. So much so that you couldn't tell which side of the beast actually caused the victims' collapse.

Ladybug was darting her gaze more over the beast's body than watching its behavior. They had to find the possessed item if they wanted to stop the creature and free Hawkmoth's victim.

Keeping her eyes on the Akuma, Ladybug spoke to Chat, "Let's use our fall back strategy. Distract him and I'll use Lucky Charm and see what we get from there."

Rising, Chat turned to her, "As you wish, My Lady." With a bow and a Cheshire grin, the cat themed hero dove off the building and dashed after the Akuma.

Kit hit the Eiffel square at a dead run to see an oddly familiar black shape dive off a building toward a dog shaped beast. Concluding that the beast must be one of the Akumas Elle had mentioned, Kit paused at the edge of the scene.

A feminine cry of Lucky Charm drew her attention and she spotted a red figure standing on a roof. The next thirty minutes passed with the two strange figures fighting the beast off and on. Both disappeared more than once only to come back five minutes later and fight on.

Kit, having decided ten minutes after her arrival that she couldn't just stand by and watch, had done what she could and gotten passersby who wandered too close to head inside or in the opposite direction.

During the lulls in action Kit made an attempt to pull the fallen out of the line of fire. She quickly learned that was a bad idea. Those who'd collapsed mumbled incoherently and fought any attempts to remove them from where they lay.

Half way through the ordeal, Elle showed up to help usher away innocent pedestrians.

Upon her arrival, Kit rounded on the girl. "I told you stay put. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. When you ran off you scared the hell outa me." Elle snapped back at Kit with her own steel. The younger woman was obviously terrified but had pushed through to find Kit and try to slap a little self-preservation into her.

Elle had watched from the sidelines when she arrived and was awed by the sight of her companion as Kit struggled to help who she could. The woman seemed to have no care for her own wellbeing. Only the constant looks Kit had passed to her surroundings belied that shit assumption.

"Shit!" Kit hit the deck as one of the hero's hits landed dead on and they beast smashed to the ground. The girl beside her let out a far more colorful curse as she stumbled and fell flat on her ass.

They watched as the fight wore on and helped where they could until the battle wound down. Finally the red clad hero finished the beast and snatched the dog tags hanging from its neck. Snapping the chain and releasing a blackened butterfly, the girl went through an obviously well-known routine and finally released the white butterfly, bidding it adieu.

Both heroes landed at street level, panting for breath after the long fight that just ended. After a quick fist bump, the two went over to the fallen victim who had just been released from possession.

That done, Kit watched the two young people approached her and Elle. Kit couldn't shake an odd sense of familiarity with the pair.

"Are you both okay?" The blond in the leather cat suit addressed them as the girl in red and black spots, her black hair in pig tails, dropped back a half step.

Elle's reply went unheard by Kit as she watched the pair. The red clad heroine felt Kit's gaze and turned to her to share a look. The sense of déjà vu hit Kit harder but, unable to say exactly shy, she let it go.

"Well thanks a ton for all the help. But maybe next time don't be so reckless." The cat boy thanked them and the two heroes took off.

Turning to Elle, Kit asked, "Who were they?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm surprised you didn't know about them."

"I don't pay much attention to international news." Kit responded distractedly, looking in the direction the two had fled. Still thinking about the heroes in the back of her mind, Kit helped Elle back to the studio. They called Adam to come get Elle and take her home.

Kit watched the two leave and smiled to herself as she did a final walk through of the studio.

The heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir, were still buzzing around in Kit's head. Moving to the stereo system, she plugged in her iPod and pulled down one set of silks. She'd always done her best thinking in the air, maybe it would help this time too.

As _Kindly Calm Me Down_ by Meghan Trainor came through the speakers, Kit pulled herself up the fabric. Losing herself in the music and the motions of the tricks, Kit went through a series of wraps, hanging in Frog pose and then wrapping farther into Scorpion.

Pulling up and releasing the silks from around her legs she went into a double foot lock and crossed the silks behind her back to push back until she was sitting upside down in a straddle back. Coming out of the trick, Kit released her feet and slid down the silks a little.

Down a foot or so, Kit stopped and dropped the fabric from her feet again before swinging her straight legs up and around in a circle, twisting into a hip key. Relaxing her leg muscles, Kit dropped down another foot and hung there as the song ended. Pulling up with her arms, Kit came out of the hip key and shut down the stereo before the next song could start.

A little more relaxed than before, Kit was nevertheless still confused about the heroic and villainous goings on of Paris.

"Guess that didn't help after all," Kit muttered to herself as she chained the silks and locked up, going upstairs to her apartment.

The LED light on her phone blinked accusingly and Kit unlocked it to see multiple missed calls from her mother and a series of frantic texts. With a sigh Kit opened her contacts and selected her mother's number.

 _Better get it over with before she really freaks out_ , Kit thought.

Picking up the puzzle box she settled on the couch as the phone rang. The next hour was spent reassuring her mother and mindlessly moving pieces on the box as the sun sank below the horizon.

Hanging up, Kit put her phone aside and continued with the box. Eventually, she slipped into dream land on the couch, passing out with the box still in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Song of the chapter is obviously, _Kindly Calm Me Down_ by Meghan Trainor from her album Thank You.**

 **As always feel free to review I love hearing from you guys. It fuels my inspiration. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, Part 4. Sorry it took so long to get this out to you my life went to shit. Thank you to all of you who have read and followed/faved i love every one of you. You guys are truly why all fan fic authors do this. We want to share our work with you and love when you guys read and leave comments and reviews.**

 **Without further ado, ENJOY!**

The wind whips past as the beast runs, paws churning the earth, claws leaving deep furrows as its legs move ever faster. The shadows ripple in its wake whispering secrets and wisdoms. Its fur ripples with the speed of its passing. The black color shimmers with orange gold, a dark orange tipping the ears and tails. Eyes flash a dark purple in contrast. The huge form is slender and deceptive, belying its strength. Its prey is running from that strength and cunning.

Dappled moonlight cuts down through the trees and glints off the orange fade beads around the beast's neck. Ears pinned back, the beast adds a new burst of speed and pushes off a rock outcropping in the clearing, landing in front of its prey.

The smaller creature freezes, eyes wide. Its own fur shimmers a sickly red, the color faded to a dull almost brown shade.

Tails waving absently behind it the beast looks down on the creature. No emotion showing, the beast lifts its head and lets out a mournful howl that sends a shiver through any being within hearing range. The beads glow and lift from around its neck. Twisting and whirling, the beads surround the creature. The beast's song reaches its crescendo and a glow surrounds the creature. Letting the song come to an end, the beast lowers its narrow muzzle to see the creature now gone as the beads settle back around its neck. Lifting its head for one last cry, the beast's tribute to its fallen foe is cut short, replaced with a cry of pain.

Whipping around, the beast tears out the offending projectile. Shoulder weeping blood, the beast turns to face this new enemy. A human male reveals himself, moving from behind a tree and wielding a bow.

Bearing its fangs the beast warns the human back. The humans are none of the beast's affair; it is only concerned with the demons that make it to this plane. Those like the creature from moments ago who seek to wreak havoc on the humans.

"What do you want human?" the beast whispers. The sound vibrates with a sub vocal growl.

"Your power is great indeed mighty beast. But how can we trust you will not one day turn against us?" The human's insolence grates on the beast's sense of honor.

Stepping toward the human with indignant fury, the beast growls, "You humans are not my concern. This assault is an insult and you shall regret it."

With no intention of truly harming the human male, the beast crouches, aiming simply to leap over and disappear into the trees. The human's nervous fingers have other ideas however, and the next arrow flies, landing in the right side of the beast's chest.

A cry of true agony rips from the beast and the human, still twitching and nervous, comes closer. Gaining confidence, the human reaches into a pouch attached to his belt. Metal glints in his open palm, a charm in the beast's likeness. The human's words were unintelligible through the pain. The chanting continues until the pain coursing through the beast's body increases tenfold. The magic within begins to collapse, pulling the beast into the charm. With a final cry the beast succumbs.

Kit woke, her own cry echoing with the pained howls of the beast from her dream.

Pushing back her dark blonde hair Kit leans over the side of the couch and retrieves the fallen puzzle box. Every night for the last week now that dream had returned. Kit would pass out on her couch from exhaustion with the box in hand.

The image on the box's surface came together more and more each night and the dream always followed.

For the third night in a row Kit went out to the terrace and watched. Two shapes always moved over the rooftops of Paris this time of night; the heroes watching over Paris.

There had been a second akuma since Kit's arrival and it had been almost as crazy as her first, if a little more ridiculous. But the dream had started shortly thereafter. And it hadn't let up, nor would this feeling of needing to be out there herself.

After watching the heroes bound around Paris a bit, Kit went back inside and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe it would actually happen this time unlike the rest of the week prior.

 **A/N: The song of the chapter is _Physical Compatibility_ composed by Ramin Djawadi for the Pacific Rim soundtrack. Listen and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Everyone, so sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way but I finally got this out to you. Thanks to everyone who has faved and followed for hanging in there and sticking with me. Please enjoy Ch. 5**

Sunday had rolled around again. Kit had felt a storm brewing, but when it would break, she had no idea. That ever present pressure had pushed her to set the task of solving the puzzle box as her goal for this day off. With her iPod and earbuds plugged in, Kit had been shuffling the pieces of the box around for the last hour.

Having spent the first part of the day checking the studio and equipment and getting some household chores taken care of the afternoon was hers. Kit had promptly plopped on the couch and ended up in her current state. Glaring at the box in frustration would accomplish nothing; she'd have to step back or risk throwing the infernal thing across the apartment in a fit of temper.

While Kit wasn't prone to such outbursts they had occurred a small handful of times in her younger years. After all, what teenager wasn't moody and awkward?

Deliberately, Kit placed the puzzle box gently on the coffee table and got some shoes and her bag before heading for the tea shop.

Fu looked up as the young woman from before, Kit, Came into his tea shop. She'd become a regular of sorts, always with a smile and offer to join her. He accepted more times than not, having little else to do. She always managed to avoid rush as rare as they were.

This time the young woman was quiet in her greeting, seemingly occupied with her own thoughts. Kit's frustration fairly roiled off her. Furrowing his brow, Fu assumed it had to do with the puzzle box.

Deciding to do what he could to help the woman focus Fu went in the back and brewed some jade tea with a hint of chamomile. Setting the tray down with a full pot and two cups he watched as Kit robotically poured out.

"You seem troubled young one." Fu broached the subject as gently as he was able.

"Hm?" Kit distractedly responded as Fu seated himself.

It took a moment for Kit to dig herself out of her own mind. Finally pulling clear of her fogged thoughts, she finally noticed Fu across the table. Sitting quietly, he watched as she focused herself back in the present moment.

Shaking her head Kit tried to apologize for her absentmindedness. "Sorry, I haven't slept well recently."

"Oh?" The old man raised a brow. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"It's hard to describe. I've had the same dream for the last week. If I tried to explain it, you would probably think I'm crazy." Kit took a breath and a sip of tea. It was different form the usual brew they shared but by now she was so sleep deprived she was past caring.

With a gentle smile, Fu seemed to let the issue go. They sat in companionable silence and finished their tea. Feeling a little less scattered after taking a moment for herself, Kit smiled at Fu.

"I really have to thank you."

"Oh? What for?" Fu's response was amicable.

Chuckling, Kit answered, "You've let me rant to you several times in the last couple weeks since I got to Paris. Even when I default o English your translation ability is flawless. Thank you, it's helped a lot."

Fu smiled at her looking the part of sage old man. Nodding to acknowledge her heartfelt gesture, he commented, "It has broken the monotony of my days. Over the years, I have found that if you wait long enough, what you seek will eventually find you."

"Oh, and what am I seeking?" Kit smiled back at Fu.

"It seems for now you need only a friendly ear. In days to come who knows but the gods."

On that standardly vague note Kit pulled out her wallet to pay. Fu waved her off as he often did with that sage smile of his. Returning it Kit got up and left the tea shop, mind clearer and less scattered than it had been when she walked in.

Fu watched Kit as she dodged the light traffic back to the studio. He reflected on their latest conversation as he picked up their cups.

It was indeed nice that the displaced American was comfortable enough with him that the tea shop was where she came to find someone who would listen. Her frustration induced rants often led to anecdotes about her life back in the states and she was able to walk out a little less muddled than when she arrived.

With a smile he finished his task and hoped she would still come to him when she opened that box.

Plopping back onto the couch, Kit flipped the TV to some random music channel and picked up the current bane of her existence. The few unsolved tiles on the dark surface glinted with the gold lines that would make up the image on the surface.

So far the result was unrecognizable and Kit had to take a breath if only to keep her frustration from making a reappearance.

The more she looked at the box the more her dream came back to her. Turning the tiled circles absent mindedly, her sticky fingers moved quickly and Kit was suddenly wide eyed as the image came together.

With one last turn of the center ring of tiles Kit heard a small click. Sliding the lid back, Kit got a look at the contents of the box that had, until now, mocked her best ability at puzzle solving.

What lay within was a simple bracelet of orange beads that looked to be jade. Hanging off the piece of jewelry was a pendent that struck a chord deep within Kit. An eerily similar image from her dream flashed in her mind's eye. The charm matched exactly, the image of the beast clearly carved in the gleaming metal.

The jewel eyes of the charm glinted back at Kit and a pulse of power ran down her spine. The box and the charm within dropped from Kit's numb fingers as memories and snippets from her dream assaulted her and the proverbial puzzle pieces clicked together in Kit's head. She eventually blacked out and her limp form toppled from couch to floor, her right cheek buried in the furred texture of the white rug beneath.

The storm had finally hit.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, feel free to comment, it drives me to move faster. Song of the chapter is** ** _Uncontainable_** **by Set It Off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is Ch. 6 for all you loyal readers out there. This got out faster because I stock piled a couple chapters so two in one day YAY! Read, review, and most of all and always, enjoy.**

Kit came to, woken by a constant tapping on her cheek. She scrunched her eyes tighter with a groan and sat up, finding she had somehow ended up on the floor. Everything came back to her in a rush and Kit sucked in a sharp breath finally noticing the pounding in her temples from the sudden onslaught of memories.

The feeling of eyes on her had Kit lifting her head. The sight that greeted her froze her limbs and effectively silenced her as well.

The canine like creature looked back with purple jewel eyes, slit pupils wide. Ears perked forward, it tilted its head and stepped forward, nosing around Kit's head and shoulders.

Seemingly satisfied with its findings it wandered over to the fallen puzzle box and picked up the item in its teeth. Coming back it dropped the charm at Kit's hand set on floor to prop her up.

Sitting up she palmed the charm. Situated at the end of the chain of orange jade beads, the worn piece was shaped like the creature sitting in front of her. It looked like a fox with multiple tails. Those tails kept twitching and swaying keeping Kit from getting an accurate count. The size of a Shiba Inu dog the fox was black with dark silvery gray shot through its coat and solidly tipping the ears, paws, and each tail. The shocking purple eyes matched the gem eyes of the charm.

Kit looked back at the charm in her hand. Peering back at the fox from under her lashes Kit questioned, "Is this you?"

The fox's ears tipped forward. It took a step forward and nosed at the beads in her hand.

"Should I… put them on?" Kit hazarded a guess based off the fox's actions. The fox dipped its head slightly in a nod. Kit wound the strand of beads around a wrist and secured it. A ripple of power brushed down her spine and left a warm feeling in its wake.

"Finally."

"What?"

The voice came out of nowhere. Kit leveled a shocked look at the fox. "Did you just talk?"

"Took you long enough. All you had to do was open the box and put on the charm."

The sarcastic and exasperated comment came on the heels of Kit's question. Frantically the woman shuffled backward on her butt until she hit the couch behind her.

"What the hell are you?" Kit raised her voice and gestured at the canine. The fox merely tilted its head and stared with quiet purple eyes. Stepping forward again the fox moved until its nose tapped the center of Kit's forehead. Some images from her dream came back again and the fox's voice began to narrate.

 _Centuries ago the demons found a way onto the moral plane. I followed to try and control my people. The humans were aware of my presence as I was often forced to go into human villages to catch the more mischievous of my kind._

 _Some years passed and the humans became distrustful of me. They decided they should control me and fight the demons themselves._

 _In hunting one particular quarry I was in turn tracked by a chosen human. He found me, as you saw in your dream, and recited the incantation to trap me in this charm. I was fortunate enough to have some control over who found me._

 _I have been wrong only once._

The narration tapered off on a melancholy tone. After a moment's pause the fox continued.

 _With this charm in your possession you will have my powers at your disposal._

 _Our role is to monitor and control the demons who manage to cross over._

The images of the fox hunting demons through the centuries began to fade and Kit shook her head to try and dissipate the accompanying pain.

Closing her eyes against the throbbing headache, Kit asked, "What exactly are your powers?"

A pause and an assessing look later, the fox replied.

"I will show you."

"How?"

"Stand up, don't make me do all the work." The fox's reply was exasperated.

Kit quickly stood and looked back at the fox.

"Now close your eyes and accept my presence within yourself."

Kit did as the fox bid and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

A ripple of power ran through her body as the fox's essence merged with her own. Releasing her breath, Kit opened her eyes to find the world around her in sharp relief. She took a moment to watch the sun finish sinking below the skyline.

As the bright orb disappeared, the fox's voice filtered through Kit's mind.

"Enhanced vision, sense of smell, touch, hearing, even taste." The voice paused. Kit took the moment to question her new companion, "What's your name? I can't keep calling you fox."

A heavy sense of sad pain drifted through her body as the fox thought over its answer. Kit caught more flickers of the past in that brief moment.

"My name has not been spoken in quite some time."

Another pause. Kit shifted to catch the fox's eye. "Will you tell me?" she asked gently.

The fox looked up with its purple, gemlike eyes. "Kyubi."

At the name Kit realized that this situation had just become far more interesting and potentially dangerous. A few seconds passed before she realized she was looking at the fox again.

With Kyubi merged with her Kit shouldn't be seeing a physical form.

"The form you see is a projection of your mind's eye. With it manifesting so soon you must have a great amount of power in you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"We shall see."

An unsure expression spread on Kit's face.

"First you must understand the source of our powers. I am of the shadows, they are my domain. Now they are yours as well."

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"Control of the shadows and their secrets and resources is yours. Use them when the need arises."

Distantly aware of the night as time passed, Kit and Kyubi talked and worked on Kit's control of her newly acquired powers. As the sun rose once more, Kit had learned of her control of shadows and her other new abilities as well as showed a remarkable aptitude for the role she had been given.

With opening time fast approaching for Monday, Kit showered and changed and prepared for a long day spent only partially awake.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This is the last for a little while until I figure out where I want the story to go next. Please bear with me and if you haven't already I have another story posted, go and read She Kissed Me, it is complete let me know what you think. I live for comments and follows, it gets things to you faster if that is what you wish. Song of the chapter is** ** _Feral Hearts_** **by Kerli. Go watch the video it is fantastic and the costumes are incredible.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally got another chapter out, YAY! Sorry that this took so long for those of you who are keeping up with me and thank you for support and loyalty to the story. I recently graduated from nail school and am now a licensed Nail Tech. This means my schedule as stated before is crap and posting will be erratic.**

 **To XBnemesisX Thank you for the follow hope you can stay with me. The Silks routine was something that I came up with in my head and was left vague because, while I have never choreographed a silks routine myself I do love and did participate in the aerial silks until I could no longer afford to do so. This was the inspiration for this part of my OC. If you want to more easily picture the moves you can always google the names and watch YouTube videos of aerial silks to get an idea. Also it's a lot of fun and I would suggest that if you can find a aerial gym near you maybe give it a shot.**

 **As always thanks for bearing with me, I love all my lovely readers just as you are. You are all imperfectly perfect. Get ready for the first fight scene and let me know how you like it I have never done one before. R &R and Fave and Follow.**

 **Now without further ado, Enjoy the next Chapter.**

The week quickly gained a routine for Kit. Mornings were spent in the studio and days spent teaching till evening. The nights became a thing all their own. As Kit's powers developed and strengthened, her awareness increased. The shadows she could now control and use to her advantage whispered the secrets of others as the sun set.

By weeks end Kyubi had taught her new human everything she could. All that was left was to gain experience.

A ripple of power had been running along Kit's spine all day and Kyubi's fur had been on end for the last hour. Suddenly, Paris shook to its foundations. Kit's gaze went to the sky line, visible out the window wall to the terrace.

Across the city in a huge McMansion with sharp angles, a blonde hero looked out his huge window and called for his kwami who gobbled a last bite of smelly cheese and zipped over, ready to go.

Ina baker nearby a young half Asian girl in black pigtails jumped and ran to the door, flipping open the lock and calling her own kwami.

With a look at Kyubi, Kit ran through the sliding door to the terrace and closed her eyes with a deep breath.

The familiar feeling of Kyubi's energy merging with her own rippled through the air and down her body. Opening her eyes, Kit looked down to see a tough flexible material that looked like a tank top and leggings that ran down her muscled legs in a tight fit. The heels were rather tall but were thick enough to keep Kit feeling confident of her balance with a good knobby tread on the sole. The leggings stopped at the knee where they met the top of the heeled boots and were black with an orange panel running down the outside that complimented the orange panel down the front center of the top.

The back of the top was open to reveal the large tattoo of a multi tailed fox across most of Kit's upper back. A nine tailed fox to be exact. The top stopped at the center of her slight hour glass torso and the low slung waist of the leggings started at her thicker hips with an orange jade bead belt encircling them a few times. A black shape of a tail swayed behind Kit.

Her dark blonde hair had straightened and brushed at her collar bone, and black fox ears topped her head. The look was finished off with black fingerless gloves with open backs showing off the pointed silver claws that tipped each finger where her usually shorter human nails used to be. And finally a black Venetian style mask that came to points at the outside corners of her eyes and her eyelids were dusted in silver and orange shadow to fill in the wider eye holes of the mask.

Looking at the charm on the strand of orange jade around her left wrist, Kit blinked her now vibrant purple eyes and the slit pupils focused in on the silhouette that was backlit by the setting sun.

Ears swiveling and shadow tail twitching, Kit took off in the shape's direction and prepared for the worst on all fronts.

Ladybug landed on a nearby roof and began to assess the new threat to Paris. Chat quickly joined her.

"Evening, M'Lady." Ladybug spared him a quick smile and saw his own lips quick into a grin.

"Well this should be interesting. We've never had to fight at night before." Chat became serious at his own remark.

"I agree. This is definitely a change in method." Ladybug weighted in with her own thoughts.

Neither noticed the third party join the fray.

Kit landed in the shadows of the iconic tower that seemed to be a focal point for every villain to date. "Why's it always the Eiffel Tower?" Kit grumbled to herself.

Gathering her senses, Kit focused on the shadows as Kyubi had instructed and information flooded in. It looked like it was time for Kit to finally jump into the demon wrangling job she'd been told was now hers.

This new threat was another canine themed creature. Ladybug and Chat Noir dove in without any real idea of what was going to happen. The choice was taken out of their hands as the beast took out buildings and endangered evening pedestrians.

It went after anyone who stumbled and fell and seemed to swallow them whole. The increased foot traffic at this time of day only increased the feast for the creature.

After saving one of the last stragglers and getting up onto a roof, Chat turned to Ladybug.

"What now? I can't spot anything that could be an akuma."

"I noticed that, too." Ladybug watched on in dismay as the beast began to move on, looking for more victims no doubt.

Suddenly, a flicker of orange flashed in the rising moonlight.

Kit had taken a moment to watch Paris' heroes try to rescue pedestrians and stop the demon. However, it was obvious they had no idea what they were up against. They were probably looking for the one thing that this villain didn't possess.

Kit had watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated and purified each akuma since she had arrived in Paris. There would be no possessed item with this monster.

Seeing it go for another pedestrian, Kit slipped the beads from around her waist and flung them out. The rope of orange flashed in the moonlight as it wrapped itself around the creature's snout.

As it turned in her direction, Kit recognized the Okuri-Inu. It explained why it had only gone after those who stumbled or fell. She would have to work quickly to send it back to the demon realm and free those it had already devoured before it was too late.

Praying that the two heroes wouldn't interfere, Kit moved from the shadows to keep the beast's attention. Using the beads again she tried to wear it down enough to try and release it, but it quickly became apparent that she would need some help.

Chat Noir was helping a mom and her small child to safety while the mysterious newcomer fought to keep the creature focused on them. Across the Tower's square, he could see Ladybug had paused at the latest crash. When the dust settled it revealed the newcomer in black and orange who had dug in with feet and hands to keep from skidding too far from the fight. With a yell they once more charged at the dog-like beast, orange whip flashing in the moonlight again and again.

Ladybug saw what others most likely wouldn't. This new hero or whoever they were was starting to tire. They were clearly skilled but the beast's size was making the fight difficult. They wouldn't last much longer without help.

Ladybug turned and signaled Chat over. As he landed beside her she explained what they could do to try and help the costumed newbie.

Chat nodded at his Lady's plan to come at the creature from behind. He would be his usual distracting self while Ladybug got together with the newcomer.

Kit watched as the cat themed hero of Paris disappeared out of her line of sight and saw Ladybug biding her time. For what, Kit couldn't fathom, so she kept on hammering at the Okuri-Inu. The large size and unexpected speed was leaving no time or space for Kit to use any other abilities.

Suddenly, Chat Noir reappeared at the beast's back, bashing it on the back of the head with his baton. Dazed and distracted, the beast fumbled in its assault, giving Kit the opening she needed.

Retracting the beads, she formed a loop and positioned her fingers to frame the demon. The beads glowed with Kyubi's power and lifted, moving to encircle the beast.

In a flash of orange tinted light the Okuri-Inu was gone and the beads returned to Kit's waiting hand.

Paris' heroes moved forward, heading in her direction. Preparing for the worst, Kit took a breath and waited, settling the beads back at her waist with a flick of her wrist.

Ladybug stopped a few feet from the masked stranger, Chat coming up beside her. They shared a look and Chat took over. Ladybug was more accustomed to hanging back and assessing the situation anyway.

Chat took a half step forward and examined the stranger. Clearly female, she was on the short side, maybe 5'2" with shoulder length dark blonde hair and eyes that mirrored his. The iris' were a striking purple with no visible whites and slit pupils that were still dilated from the fight. She was probably taking every detail around her.

"Who are you?"

"Does it really matter _who_ I am when you really just want to know if I'm a threat?" The stranger replied calmly and hit the nail on the head all in one go.

"Okay then what are you doing here?" Chat's question was frustrated even to his own keen hearing.

Ladybug hung back until the silence had stretched and all the woman did was look at her and her partner in turn. Putting a hand on Chat's tense shoulder Ladybug stepped up.

"This would all go a lot faster if you just answer our questions."

Kit tilted her head at the red clad heroine.

"Maybe, but are you asking the _right_ questions?"

She watched as shock crossed their features. They had probably never dealt with anyone who questioned them back. Their foes had most likely only threatened them and demanded their sources of power.

"When you figure out what you really want to know, we'll talk."

With that, Kit backed up a few steps before turning and parkouring her way to the Parisian rooftops.

When she finally made it back to her terrace she released Kyubi and the ripple of power that left her took the mask and outfit with it. Walking inside and closing the sliding glass door, Kit changed and fell into bed, exhausted from the expenditure of power in sending the rogue demon back to its own realm.

Kyubi hopped up as she had taken to doing and curled up next to Kit on the bed, tails settling with one on top of her nose. Kit wished the fox goodnight and promptly passed out. Kyubi's chuckle followed her into dream land and soothed some of the day's aches. That night was a pleasant sleep for a change and the two slept deeply and quietly, with no invading thoughts to plague them.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed. As stated in every chapter I will try to post as often as I can but inspiration is fickle. Song of the Chapter is** ** _Blackbird_** **by the Beatles. This blackbird had to fly and the chapter took shape. Thanks again to XBnemesisX for the lovely comment and your interest in the aerial arts hope to see you in the next post. Till then as Dustin Hoffman said as Mr. Magorium, "** ** _Your life is an occasion. Rise to it."_**

 **Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Life caught up with me recently and I now have a job as a cashier at a feed and pet store. My time is gone with my inspiration. But to all of you who have been waiting here is Ch. 8 for your reading pleasure.**

Saturday started with a usual whirlwind of classes in the studio and before Kit could blink noon had rolled around.

"Alright guys," Kit addressed the four other members of staff. "Let's close for an hour for lunch, next class is at two. Also, please remember to keep an eye on equipment please and thank you."

Kit watched as Adam and Elle walked out arm in arm and smiled. The staff all bid goodbye on their way out.

Making her way up the back stairs, Kit heard voices mumbling from the other side of the door. Reaching the top, she peeked around the corner to see Ladybug and Chat Noir on her terrace. From what Kit could hear with the distance, they seemed to be looking for someone.

Kyubi chose that moment to come out of Kit's shadow where she had been hiding all morning. Making a grab for the large fox, Kit's fingers grazed fur before the canine cleared her reach. Looking back at the human with a mischievous glint in her amethyst eyes, Kyubi moved toward the oblivious couple on the terrace and put on the full happy puppy act.

Distracted by the barking, the two heroes look toward the interior of the apartment. Not catching sight of Kit near the door to the stairwell, the two turn back to the "dog" and Ladybug crouches to pay her some attention. Chat, from Kit's perspective, seemed both jealous and nervous around Kyubi. Poor kitty, Kit thought to herself. Smirking from her hiding spot, she watched as Kyubi kept barking and the two heroes finally gave up and leapt away across the rooftops of Paris.

Kyubi meets her human in the kitchen and passes a cocky look back at the glaring woman. Kit clearly didn't appreciate Kyubi's acting skills. The fox chuckled as the woman gave her a bit of cold shoulder for her antics. The two headed toward the couch and the fox hopped up as her human plopped down. Kit pushed the fox away as Kyubi nosed around her neck just to be a pest. She barked out a chuckle and caught the smile that tilted her human's lips.

Sprawling next to the woman, Kyubi laid her head down on Kit's lap as the woman switched on the TV and sighed at the continued news coverage of her heroic acts and rolled her eyes at the reporter's speculation as to the newcomer's purpose and intentions.

As the noise from the TV droned on, Kyubi could feel Kit's muscles relaxing under her cheek.

"I'm still sore from that fight. Those aspirin from this morning are wearing off, not that they helped much in the first place." Kit's comment was voiced quietly and Kyubi let out a sigh to echo the woman's sentiment. They would share the bruises for a few days at least, until Kyubi's accelerated healing kicked in.

"What do you think they were doing here?" Kit spoke up. Lifting her head, the fox turned and gazed at the woman. The thoughtful look in the dark purple eyes, pupils wide as if trying to take in knowledge rather than light, didn't give Kit much confidence that they would figure the answer out anytime soon.

Bored and tired, Kit shifted the trouble making fox off her lap and got up to get something to eat. The fridge was woefully bare so she left to grab her wallet and a pair of shoes, calling Kyubi as she walked back down the stairs to the studio. Locking up behind her, Kit headed in the direction of the Dupain – Cheng bakery to get some lunch. Kyubi followed along, keeping quiet.

Eventually the fox bumped her head against Kit's hand and received an ear scratch for her troubles. Staying beside her, Kyubi glanced up with concern and noticed a slight wince that accompanied the woman's next stride.

Kit looked down as a quiet whine of worry came from the demon fox beside her. "I'm fine, just the ribs. They still ache a bit." Giving a reassuring smile and petting the fox again, Kit kept walking and opened the door to the bakery. Walking in, no one noticed the canine beside her. Kit had learned that unless Kyubi wanted to be seen, she wouldn't be except by Kit herself.

Marinette looked up at the sound of the bell over the door. Tiki had already zipped out of sight at the noise. With nobody currently in the shop, the two had felt free enough to openly discuss their current problems. At first there had been a lot of babbling about Adrien. Even though the two were closer, Marinette couldn't seem to leap the final hurdle and actually ask him out. She knew he probably never would; she had come to realize the blonde was absolutely oblivious to her crush on him. The rest had turned to the new masked stranger. Marinette still couldn't decide if this woman was here to help or for some negative purpose.

Turning to the customer, she put on a smile that quickly turned genuine as she recognized the woman who's stepped up. The smile slipped a little at the distant look on the other female. "Something wrong Kit?" Marinette asked.

"Hm?" Kit's distracted answer came with a shake of her head.

"You look a little lost."

"How are unable to be so up front with Adrien?" Kit's question was asked with an amused, indulgent smile.

Kit had become a familiar face around the Dupain – Cheng bakery since her arrival. The two females had become fast friends as their introduction occurred during an unusual lull in customers and one of Mari's freak outs. With a blush the younger woman looked away and smiled again.

"I'm fine Mari, really. Just pushed myself a little too hard this week."

"Okay, if you're sure." Marinette was not entirely convinced but, having her own secrets, she chose not to pry any further.

Grabbing two croissants she led Kit over to a table and sat with her. The two conversed a bit and then finished in comfortable silence.

Kit mulled over a suspicion that had niggled at the back of her mind for a while. The little red blur she'd caught as she walked in, even distracted as she was, had been the tipping point and so she took a breath and turned to the ravenette across from her.

The shadows confirmed her suspicions and with a smile she finally broached the subject in her own way. "So how's Tiki?" An amused note came through in her question. The younger girl stiffened and then began to stutter incoherently.

 **AN: Thank you again to all of those who have read this fic and continue to support my endeavors. This has been sitting on my desk ready to be typed for some time and for your patience I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Song of the chapter is _Toxic Love_ as sung by Tim Curry in the movie Fern Gully.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for waiting. Agian. All of you who stick with me are the absolute best and I hope that my writing is worth the wait. Time is even harder to find for this kind of thing now that I have a job so it means a lot that you keep coming back to read my work. Hope you enjoy this newest installment of Of Demons and Gods.**

Laughing quietly, Kit stilled the girl's wildly waving hands and soothed her as best she could. "It's okay Mari, breathe." The girl took a couple gulps of air before looking deflated and sad.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." Kit bent her head to catch the younger woman's blue gaze.

Dejectedly, Marinette asked, "How did you find out?"

"Does it really matter? I know, and that's the end of it." Kit sat back with a gentle smile and let the ravenette think it over.

"Tell you what, why don't you come to the studio tomorrow? It'll be just the two of us and maybe I can help with anything you're worried about."

Marinette looked up at her with a small smile and nodded. "Okay, although I'm not sure how you can help me in the superhero department."

"Just come around about lunch time, we'll get something to eat and go from there, sound good?"

"Deal." Marinette accepted the offer and smiled again with something more akin to relief.

Taking a last sip of tea Kit smiled again at the younger woman, "It'll be okay Marinette. It's not the end of the world."

Kit left feeling less burdened even though her own problems were far from solved. She felt lighter just having something, anything else to think about.

That night the studio closed early with one class having been canceled due to lack of interest. Kit finished locking up and putting away equipment from the hand balance class Adam had taught.

She left one set out and finished chaining the silks before going to the stereo and hitting play. Listening to the cellos start to play, Kit did a quick stretch and placed her palms flat to the wood blocks topping the canes.

Pushing her shoulders down and rising onto her toes, Kit slowly brought her legs straight out in front in a pike position and rested there. When her abs started to burn she twisted her shoulder and arm muscles. This all pushed her body into a position that, had she been standing would have looked like she was bending over to touch her toes. Focusing on the marker on the base the canes were set in, Kit kept her movement fluid and finished rolling into a hand stand.

Relaxing and keeping her should solid, Kit bent her knees to bring her feet down and lifted her chin. The result was a scorpion pose with her toes almost touching the top of her head. Unfortunately, her ribs chose that moment to start screaming again and Kit was forced to drop the pose and put her feet back on the floor.

Straightening with a wince, Kit held her breath and rode the wave of pain. Kyubi chose that moment to stand up from the sidelines with a disapproving rumble.

"I know, I lied okay?" Kit admitted to the fox demon.

Suddenly the black ears swiveled toward the door and Kit caught sight of the silver tips when Kyubi's head turned to look out the front windows. She followed suit and watched as a tall, lanky blond boy skidded to a halt, bent double and panting from his run. Kit took an involuntary step as the boy stumbled slightly before righting himself and taking off again. He had turned just enough for Kit to get a glance at his face and she recognized him as Adrien Agreste.

Looking at her counterpart, Kit stridded quickly to the front desk and reached over for the keys still moving towards the door. She quickly locked the door behind them and took off after the boy. Something was wrong for him to be out this late given what Marinette had told her about the kid's home life and personality.

Adrien ran until his lungs burned and his chest felt like it would burst with the frantic pounding of his heart. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed as tears blurred his vision, he just didn't want to stop.

He found himself in an unfamiliar park when he could finally concentrate. Collapsing on a bench near the central fountain, breathes coming fast and shallow as his numb legs gave out, Adrien let his head fall back on his shoulders. His tears flowed freely as he watched his last encounter with his father run on a loop behind his closed eye lids.

Gabriel had called him into his office and told him that his recent behavior and attendance had convinced him that Adrien should no longer attend a public school and gone on to inform him that the paperwork to pull Adrien out of school had been filled out and only needed to filed with the school.

It was the final straw to break the cats back so to speak. Adrien couldn't remember exactly what he had said, only that it was one of the few times he had openly defied his father. After yelling an angry NO, other words had spilled out as emotion overwhelmed Adrien.

He had held the tears back long enough to make it back to his room to transform and tear out the window. They eventually blurred his vision too much for safety sake and he had dropped to street level. Releasing his transformation, Adrien began to run through the streets of Paris.

Back in his present space of thought, Adrien distantly heard the light thud of running footsteps on the grass. He kept his stinging eyes closed in hopes he would be ignored and the person wouldn't see his tears.

"It's Adrien, right?"

Adrien looked up at the unfamiliar female voice to see a woman who looked only slightly older than his seventeen years. Her dark blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail that brushed at her neck. Dressed in close fitting workout clothes of a neon peach tank top and tight black cotton shorts with a wide matching peach waistband folded down, the only things that struck him were the bare feet and fact that her eyes were an odd shade of pale lilac. Her eyes unnerved him, though he couldn't place why.

"How do you know my name?"

"Kid, who doesn't? You're on the cover of every fashion magazine in Paris."

The woman's legitimate comment caused Adrien to tear up again as he once more thought about his father.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't start crying again, I suck with emotions." The woman hastily took a proverbial back step. "I'm Kit, by the way."

Adrien swiped the back of his hand over his eyes to get rid of the damning moisture. He reached out and took the proffered hand.

Releasing his hand, Kit sat next to him on the bench. Pulling one knee up, she turned slightly so she could face him. "Look, I know you a little better than just magazine photos. I know your friend Marinette." Adrien's brows lifted at the statement.

 _She considers me a friend?_ He shrugged the thought off though. She _had_ managed to stop stuttering for the most part and they were becoming better acquainted. Maybe they were friends. Adrien had so few it was hard for him to really judge.

He leaned forward to brace his elbows on his slightly spread knees.

"How did you find me?" His question came out shy and little sullen.

"When you were dashing down the street like a man possessed you ran right past my studio. I recognized you, and based on what Marinette's told me I thought I should see if you were okay."

Kit watched the boy's profile and saw him start at her candid and readily given answer. Something told her he didn't experience that much. After a pause, the boy huffed a mocking laugh and responded. "Not really. My dad just told me he's pulling me out of public school. It sucks because that's about the only freedom I have."

"That's harsh. But I might have a solution, at least for tonight."

"What do you mean?" Adrien gave her a perplexed look.

"Provided you call someone and let them know where you are and that you're okay, you can stay with me." The blond began to break into a smile but it halted when she continued, "However, tomorrow you go home. It's the best I can do even for a friend of Marinette. Plus since it's you, if I didn't she might kill me."

The last bit had a genuine smile on the blond boy's face as the chuckled. Kit smiled at the sound and stood, again offering the boy a hand.

Adrien sat for another moment before letting his smile return and taking Kit's hand. She pulled him up and began walking back the way Adrien vaguely remembered having come from. He followed like the lost kitten he was and they walked in comfortable silence with only the sound of Adrien's shoes tapping on the sidewalk and the sharper sound of Kit's bare feet quietly slapping down. It took a moment before Adrien realized what that thought meant. Even bare footed, her steps were quieter than his cat quiet ones. That shouldn't be possible.

The thought was cut off when the older woman nudged him toward a brightly lit building front. He looked around and noticed he wasn't far from school or Mari's home. Stepping inside, he noticed the odd block-topped poles attached to their base. He paced to the odd and unfamiliar fabric hanging from the ceiling. Fingering the knotted cloth, the only noteworthy thing Adrien noticed was that they seemed slightly elastic and also sticky.

Kit noticed as he pulled his hand back and grimaced. "Sorry," she chuckled an apology. "Those need to be taken down and washed. Too much grip spray."

"What is this place? What do you do here?"

"Later. Come on upstairs, we'll get some food and set you up with somewhere to sleep." Kit headed to toward the back of the main space.

"What do you mean?"

"What, do you wanna sleep down here on the mats?" She grinned and raised her brows at him. Adrien just shrugged and followed, only now realizing the music that had been playing when they walked in had been shut off. He caught up to Kit at the back wall where she was fiddling with a key pad to what he presumed was the security system. When she was done her hand shifted to a set of switches and the studio lights shut off. He followed her up a flight of stairs he hadn't noticed at first glance.

Reaching the top they went through another door that Kit shut behind them. Adrien took a few steps in and marveled. He looked out the window wall to a familiar terrace and suddenly remembered, "Do you have any pets?"

The discreet question didn't seem to cause a reaction at all.

 **AN: Thanks again for coming back and and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The song of the chapter is** ** _Technical Difficulties_** **by 2Cellos. Check them out they are fantastic and entertaining to watch. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, we will see how my time and motivation work out.**

 **Please feel free to comment and please be nice, anything too rude or horrible will be read once and promptly deleted.**

 **Love you all, stay cool.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So this chapter is short even for me and is mostly filler but it is a cute scene that will become relevant as the story progresses. Hope you all like it. Thanks as always to those of you who have faved followed and kept up with this story and put up with my horrible update schedule or lack there of. Writer's block and life happen at the worst moments.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be, I mean we're already to chapter 10 and it shows no sign of letting up. Hopefully this is enjoyable and tides you all over till the next update.**

As she walked to the kitchen area, Kit let a grin tip her lips at Adrien's attempt at subtlety. She had snuck a peek at Adrien's shadow in the park after seeing the ring on his finger. She had been right about him being Chat Noir same as Marinette was Ladybug. She responded over her shoulder as she pulled out dishes and the makings of canned soup and sandwiches.

"You tell me kitty."

As the boy froze in place at Kit's comment, Kyubi chose that moment to make her presence known, becoming visible behind Adrien and choosing to press herself against the boy's leg. The fox barked out a laugh as the boy who took a cat theme jumped two feet in the air and nearly hissed at the canine.

Smiling and shaking her head, Kit finished with the food. Bringing it to the glass table, she sat and Kyubi trotted to her side lying at her feet with another huff of laughter. Kit set a thick meat sandwich in front of her partner and Adrien finally managed to join them.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch, sorry. I don't have a guest room." Kit felt the need to inform the model that his usual lifestyle wasn't going to be catered to.

"That's okay." The boy seemed sullen again even as he shot wary glances through the glass table top at the canine by Kit's feet. Kyubi had finished off the sandwich, leaving some of the bread and had settled her head on her paws, eyes closed. The only sign she was paying attention was the twitching ears.

"She doesn't bite kitty."

The blond model looked up at the last word. He eyeballed her for a moment before sighing and letting his head droop.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Kit paused a moment at his attempt to deny what she was implying. Tilting her head in a very animal like gesture she responded, "That's what you are… Chat."

He lifted a startled gaze to Kit. "How did you figure it out?" The question sounded shocked.

"Honestly, I'm surprised all of Paris hasn't figured at least you out model boy. Your face is on every fashion mag and billboard in the city."

Adrien let his head drop again in chagrin at the reminder of his unwanted fame.

"I guess you have a point there. Maybe it's the magic involved in the miraculous."

"Could be…" Adrien looked up at the older woman's pause. "But I have another theory."

"What's that?" Adrien asked more out of habit than true curiosity, though that had its own place in the question. His Chat was showing.

"People love their heroes. Most don't want to shatter the illusion. It's called suspension of disbelief. You use it every time you watch a movie; you know everything you see is fake but you choose to ignore the fact."

Adrien gave her a slightly confused look but shrugged and accepted the explanation. It made a weird kind of sense. Adrien finished eating and helped with the dishes.

"You want anything else?" Kit raised a knowing brow at him.

"I'm okay." Adrien gave a non-comital shrug.

Kit opened the fridge and started pulling out fixings for another sandwich. When it was done she held it out and Adrien paused before reaching for it with a grateful smile. She pulled it back out of reach. "You call someone first and let them know where you are. Then it's all yours."

The smile that tipped the corners of her lips put him at ease and Adrien pulled out his cell. He pulled up Nathalie's number out of habit and shot a text off to her first. Then he hit Nino's number. The DJ answered groggily on the other end. "Sup Dude?"

"Hey Nino. Weird request, I got into a fight with my dad and I'm staying at a friend's place."

"That sucks man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… okay I guess. But I texted Nathalie and told her I was at your place. Can you cover for me?" Adrien bit his lip as he waited for an answer from his friend.

"Sure, I guess. You sure you're okay?" Nino sounded a little apprehensive about Adrien's predicament.

"Yeah, promise. Thanks man, you're a lifesaver."

Adrien hung up and the sandwich was back in front of him, a smile behind it. They went to the couch and Adrien dug into his food, relishing in the forbidden extra calories. Being on a strict diet meant that his secret hero duties ate up more energy than he consumed. He didn't eat nearly enough to make up for the extra expenditure.

"Slow down before you choke kid." Kit chuckled as the young blond scarfed down the extra food. She'd have to make a big breakfast to cover them both tomorrow. Adrien looked up at her a little sheepishly as he swiped at the crumbs on his mouth

She let him finish and then got them both set up for the night, Adrien on the now sheet covered couch. The kid was out almost as soon as his head kit the pillow.

Kit chose to go out on the terrace but noticed Kyubi didn't immediately follow. The fox was watching the boy. She came after Kit a couple of minutes later. "What do you think Ky?" Kit looked down at her counter-part. "Think he's okay to go home tomorrow?"

"Guess we'll see tomorrow." The fox's response was as skeptical as Kit's question.

Before heading to bed Kit dug into the fridge one last time.

 _'Plagg likes cheese'_ Kyubi telepathed the information to Kit to keep from waking their guests. Setting out a plate of various cheese items she probably wouldn't have eaten herself, Kit padded silently past the sleeping teen hero and went to bed.

The two collapsed into bed with matching sighs. "What a long and weird day." Kyubi's response was another huffed out sigh. Curling up on top of the covers, the two fell asleep and tried to forget all the uncertainties and questions. They just had to trust that everything would work itself out.

 **AN: Song of the chapter is** ** _Where Do We Go_** **by Lindsey Stirling. I thought the song fit what was happen in the story at the end of this chapter during Kyubi and Kit's dialogue. I do hope you all enjoy this little song suggestions, please comment and let me know.**

 **Thanks again to XBnemesisX and Anerian James for your comments and kind words and thanks again as always to all you loyal guest readers who may or may not keep up with my updates via my twitter ShadowFox5101.**

 **You are all amazing and never forget it. Love Ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has come back and waited so patiently for this next chapter. Work and life decided to blow up in my face so I have had no time for writing or updating. Sorry:'( But it is here now.**

 **Big news, I have a four month old teething puppy and guess what her name is... That's right it's Kyubi. I am a horrible person (not really). She is adorable and I did buy her from the pet store where I work. She is watching me as I post this, don't know if I'm being judged or if she just doesn't care what I'm doing as long as she gets attention later, eh whatever.**

* * *

Sunday dawned and smacked Kit in the face through the curtains she had forgotten to close the night before. She groaned and rolled over before remembering her house guest. She hoped that Adrien felt better today. Getting up she changed and left the bedroom.

Kit shook her head at the lump of blanket on her couch. Looked like kitty didn't like mornings any more than she did. Kyubi paused by the couch and eyeballed the lump. Her head pulled back as a black thing popped out and darted toward Kit.

"Got anymore cheese?"

Kit smiled at the no nonsense Kwami.

"Hello Plagg."

The creature dropped an inch with a stunned expression before catching himself. He schooled his expression and propped his paws on his sides. Kit tried to hold back a smile not the least intimidated by the god of destruction. As Kyubi popped her front paws onto the counter and startled Plagg into a full drop, Kit couldn't hold back a laugh at the poor kwamis expense.

Shaking her head she turned to open the fridge. Kit pulled out bacon, sausage and eggs and set them on the kitchen island then cleared the now empty cheese plate from the night.

"Will cheesy eggs work or are you going to forfeit our cheese and be picky?"

Plagg crossed his arms and turned his back with a haughty huff before mumbling a 'fine' over his shoulder. Kit smiled and got to work on breakfast.

Adrien stirred when a scent tickled his nose. With a groan he pushed the covers off his face and scrunched his eyes tighter at the bright light.

"Mornin' Sunshine!"

"Ahh!" Adrien jumped and found himself on the floor. He looked up to see Kit with a mischievous grin and her dog pressed nest to her leg. He looked around and the night before came flooding back. With another groan, this one more despairing, he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Better wake up and gets some food before Plagg eats all the eggs."

Adrien shook his head and looked in the direction of the table to see that, yes indeed, Plagg was practically buried in his own plate of rather cheesy eggs. He got up and stumbled to an open seat and a full plate of eggs, bacon and some sausage appeared before him.

"Uh… I'm not sure-"

"Screw your dietician model boy. You are with me this morning. So eat, then you're gonna come down and help me in the studio."

The older blond gave a smile to soften the impact of her seemingly harsh tone. She then turned and loaded a plate for herself, joining him at the table. Another plate was once again at her feet for the canine.

"Her name's Kyubi. And again, she doesn't bite."

The fox looked back up at Kit with narrowed eyes and she stuck her tongue out at the demon as Kyubi turned back to her plate of meat. She looked up to see that the teen across from her had gone back to his own food.

They finished their meal and Kit made a call as Adrien ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

"Adam, what size clothes do you wear?"

 _"That's an odd question coming from my boss."_

"I know, but I've got a house guest and he needs a change of clothes."

 _"Um… 'kay. I'm a large."_

"Cool, bring some shorts and a shirt please and thank you."

 _"Sure boss."_

Kit hung up with the younger male and went to change into a more suitable outfit for morning classes. Adrien didn't know it yet but he was gonna help her corral the chidlins today. No one else was gonna show up till about noon, and that was only for a short staff meeting.

Across Paris, Adam hung up his cell and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Who was that?"

"Just Kit. Apparently she had a house guest and he needs a change of clothes."

"Hm, that's weird. Wonder who it is."

"Doesn't matter, let's get up. We can help with the kid classes and then go to a late lunch."

"Sounds good."

Adam helped Elle out of bed and they both changed and grabbed a bag with some spare clothes for the mystery guest.

Kit and Adrien were both down in the studio when Elle and Adam knocked at the glass doors. Kit went over and let them in and Adam handed over a gym bag.

"Shirt and shorts as requested."

"Thank you, you're a life saver. Adrien, c'mere."

The model came over and she introduced him to Elle and Adam.

"This is Adam, he teaches hand balance and Elle is basically my brain around here. She ran the place before I moved here from the States."

Kit watched Elle give a shy smile of modesty as Adam casually draped an arm over her shoulders. Kit tossed Adrien the bag and told him to change. The teen headed upstairs and Kit turned back to the young couple in front of her. Their faces gave her a moment's pause.

"What?"

"Uh… that was Adrien Agreste. You wanna tell us why he was your so called house guest?"

"Um… not particularly."

"What? Come on boss give us something." Adam whined like a child who was denied candy.

"It's not my story to tell. It's a sensitive topic for him."

The pair spluttered at the answer they received and Kit took the opportunity to shove them out the door. She turned back to the studio space and got to work setting up equipment for the two kid classes as she waited for Adrien to come back down.

When Adrien made his way back downstairs to the studio he learned that he had been suckered into helping with the kids. He didn't mind though, really. It delayed his return trip home that much longer. When he made that comment, however, Kit gave him a disapproving look and he returned it with a sheepish one of his own.

Turned out that kids really seemed to like him. None of them knew who he was and so Adrien felt a sense of freedom not unlike the one he had as Chat Noir. He worked the morning away, spotting the kids as they tried the different poses and techniques Kit attempted to teach them.

A couple hours of kiddy play time later and Kit caught sight of the staff trickling in for the meeting.

"Okay Adrien, I'm calling it. Thanks for all your help this morning."

"No problem. Think I can come back and help again sometime?"

Kit smiled at the blond teen's enthusiasm. He'd had a lot of fun with the kids and he had even shown interest in what she'd been teaching the kids. "I don't see why not. And I can work with you on the off hours so you can take over. Sound good?"

A shocked look gripped the teen model and his mouth dropped open like a wide mouth bass.

Kit smiled at his reaction to her offer and reached over to shut his mouth with a click. "I've got a quick meeting and you need to call someone to come get you. You do need to make an appearance at home at some point today."

Kit hated to see Adrien's face fall at the reminder but he couldn't hide forever. The boy needed to face his problems and start fighting for true freedom. The perceived notion he had a Chat Noir wasn't good enough.

Adrien's heart had seen too much darkness already. He'd probably see more before he became an adult, he was a super hero after all. But the kid deserved true happiness and she'd do what she could to help him find it.

Just then Marinette came through the front door with her nose buried in her phone. With a slight smile on her face she clearly wasn't paying attention. Her timing however was perfect. Kit had kept Adrien around for just this reason and texted Mari to come a little early. It was time for those two love birds to get together.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all once more for putting up with me and my crappy self. Read and review, it does help with motivation.**

 **Song O' the Chapter is _Cheerleader_ by Omi**

 **The next two chapters are written but no promise on when they will be typed and posted.**

 **Love you all and thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. Work is kicking my butt and we are hitting busy season which is opposite of everyone else for us. Thanks to everyone who is coming back and is excited and to all of you who may be reading for the first time and had no waiting period for this chapter. Cool news, my dog and I are going to start classes to get into agility. It's going to be a process but hopefully it will be fun and a good experience for us.**

 **Thank you again and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Mari had her head buried so far in her phone she wasn't really paying any attention. Laughing at one of Alya's odd texts she began to type out a reply. Suddenly she found herself smacking into a wall. She finally looked up from the mechanical distraction in her hand and realized that the wall was a person. Worse, that person was Adrien.

Mari had managed to get over her stutter around the blond model but being a klutz in his vicinity was mortifying enough to bring it back. Fortunately, in that department she was currently rendered speechless. That state did not however keep a small bit of irritation for Kit from developing in the back of her mind. It would be just like her to set this up. Mari just couldn't be completely sure of the validity of her assumption.

"Hey, Marinette. What are you doing here?" Adrien's question brought the bluenette back to the present.

"Uh… umm… just meeting a f-friend." Mari cringed internally at her fumbled response.

"Oh, yeah? Who's your friend?" Marinette looked up and gave a half smile. Adrien had gotten very adept at deciphering her babble over the last year even as she got better at talking like a normal human being around her blond crush.

"Um… Kit, she owns this place. She comes to the bakery all the time and we got to know each other so…" Marinette trailed off.

"That's cool. She helped me out recently so, I thought I'd return the favor." Adrien scratched the back of his head and Marinette had caught the slight hitch in the middle of his sentence. She decided to let it go for now.

"So what were you doing here so early?"

"Oh," Adrien jumped at the chance to get off the current topic. "I helped with a couple of kid classes. Those kids were fast though, felt more like child chasing than teaching."

"I'll bet, kids are a learning experience no matter what age they are." Marinette smiled at her friend and failed to notice that she had gotten out a full sentence without a mishap.

They chatted a bit longer before Kit came up and then conversation halted as the two teens looked at the young woman expectantly.

"Mari, good you're here."

"Yeah, but why am I here?"

Kit caught Marinette's wary look as a secret smile tipped one corner of her lips.

"I thought we could go get lunch together. We'll just have an extra companion today."

Kit turned to the smiling blond boy as Marinette instantly clammed up with nerves.

"I'd love to. Where should we go?" Adrien questioned.

Kit watched as Adrien turned to include the bluenette beside him and caught Marinette adoption a gesture that she must have picked up from her crush. With one hand on the back of her neck Marinette agreed. "Yeah, sure. Great!"

"Wonderful. Adrien you can go ahead and change in the office and I'll be right back down. Gotta grab someone."

The teens gave her a questioning look as she turned and headed to the stairs at the back of the gym. Reaching the top of the stairs Kit called the fox demon. "Ky, let's go." The vulpine echoed the questioning look the two teens downstairs had just given her. "Relax, we'll sit outside. But come on, they've already met you once. Just be nice to the boy, he's not much of a dog person." Kyubi smirked at the woman in response to her veiled attempt at coercing the fox's mischievous side.

Kit peeled off her t-shirt revealing a pale blue tank underneath the black garment and went into her room to change from her leggings to a pair of shorts. The weather was getting warm. The heat wave seemed to be coming slowly though, so Kit wasn't too worried yet. Heat was not her friend.

Calling Kyubi, Kit slipped on some sandals and the two headed back down to the main level at the building. The demon had altered appearance on the way down so the pair of teens wouldn't be suspicious. She had adopted the appearance of a dark colored red heeler with a slightly bushy tail, and the look had become a favorite.

Adrien had changed back into his own clothes that he had brought back down with him earlier. He came back out of the office and met up with Marinette just in time to see Kit come back down with a canine in tow, an oddly familiar canine. His cat instincts came out and he stiffened. Even having shared a few meals with the odd creature it was unnerving to be around dogs regardless due to the feline nature of his other personality. Marinette thankfully didn't notice and just started to coo over the animal and he watched as it soaked in the affection.

Was it just him, or was that thing tossing him teasing looks over the bluenette's shoulder?

Looking up, Adrien saw the smirk Kit was giving him. She was enjoying his discomfort. He dropped his head in embarrassment. Kit took pity on him finally and got them all moving.

"Come on you two. There's a café down the street with outdoor seating."

The canine followed at Kit's call and the group headed out. Just down the street a couple blocks was the Satellite Café. They took seats and Kyubi decided to plop right between Kit and Adrien himself. The boy could swear the dog had tossed him a grin at the action.

Marinette had laughed at seeing the dog again and having it seem to recognize her but with Kit knowing her secret, she supposed it wasn't farfetched to believe that her dog's actions didn't cause a stir.

"So what did you say your dog's name was?" The bluenette had failed to catch that detail when she was admittedly fawning over the canine.

"Kyubi," Kit answered with an indulgent smile.

"That's interesting. But what's even more so is that you never mentioned her before now." The young woman raised a brow at the older.

"Never came up I guess." Kit shrugged off the comment. She looked down fondly at the animal laying between her and Adrien. At the reminder of their other companion, Marinette instantly became nervous. She wasn't sure how much of a buffer Kit would be between her and her crush.

Luckily Adrien chose that moment to speak up as their drinks were set down in front of them. He chose the one topic guaranteed to distract her from who her audience was.

"So Mari, what kind of designs have you been working on?"

Kit sat back and let the two teens talk. She smiled as the conversation only paused when their food order was placed and again when it was delivered to their table. As much as Adrien probably got bored with the topic, he never seemed to waver his attention from the girl speaking about fashion with such fervor and animation.

Kit shared a secret look with the fox demon at her feet that went unnoticed by the teens across from her. The conversation flowed from one subject to the next, sometimes school, other times video games and their friends. Kit tuned out when they started in on the newest DLC for UMS III. Having looked at the combo lists for the new content, Kit had forgone the download herself.

Lunch came to an end and Kit paid the bill to minimal protest form Adrien and Marinette. She had invited them and admitted to Mari that she was conniving on the younger woman's behalf so she should pay.

"Now come on, we need to get you home anyway so your parents don't think I kidnapped you or something." The statement was joking and softened with a smile. Hearing Adrien chuckle she turned to him. "Don't think that means I forgot about you blondie. You need to go home at some point today too."

Kit hated to see the boy's smile fade but it couldn't be helped, at least not yet.

"Come on." Kit nodded her head in the direction of home for all and the group headed out. She could tell Adrien tried to stay positive for Mari's sake though she suspected the girl wasn't fooled. The smile they shared when they left Marinette at her home was at least genuine though.

Feeling dread pool in his stomach at the thought of going home to that empty mansion, Adrien let himself droop. That building was not a real home, not with the distance between him and the only family he had. That thought turned him toward the possible consequences of his actions from last night.

Adrien knew he would most likely be grounded but the real question was whether or not his father would follow through with his ever present threat of pulling Adrien out of public school. That was something the teen didn't think he would be able to bear. Losing his friends and what little freedom he had was unconscionable.

Kit looked at the blond boy next to her again and decided he had thought long enough.

"Hey," she waited for the young model to look up. "It's gonna be okay."

Adrien looked back at the ground, obviously unconvinced. Kit steered the boy across the intersection and started to cut through the park. Hopefully the kid wouldn't think too hard on the fact Kit knew where he lived. She could tell the boy was truly concerned in not outright afraid of going back home.

Sitting them both down on a bench, Kit turned toward him and was briefly reminded of their similar positions last night after she had chased him down.

"Tell you what, any time you need somewhere to go, my door is open. Okay?" Kit leaned in to get the boy's attention. Adrien looked up and gave her a grateful smile but his eyes remained sad. The small smile faded again as the young boy looked out at the park. Kids ran around being watched by picnicking parents and those from his own age group hung out and joined one another in various pursuits. Kit didn't miss the kid's sigh of longing.

She let him sit a while longer before breaking the silence. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Are you actually giving me a choice?" The question was spoken with no small amount of bitterness at his circumstances.

"Adrien I will always give you a choice." Kit spoke sternly to the emotionally unstable blond.

"No, I really don't." The depression in that statement hit a little too close to home for Kit. It reminded her of a time when she had been in a similar place.

"Tell me."

Kit let the quiet request hang between them and they both sat watching the park goers in silence. The blond finally let his head drop again as he began his heart wrenching tale.

Adrien tried to keep his tears at bay as he recounted his childhood.

"My mom was amazing. She was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. She always let me lick the spoon when she baked," he smiled at the memory.

The smile faded once more as he continued, now choking on his tears.

"I don't know what happened, no one does. We were happy, all of us, even my dad. Then when I was eight years old she just vanished. I came home from school and there were police cars in the driveway and I went inside and Nathalie was talking to the police and I found Dad in the sitting room…" Adrien paused in his now rushed words to take a breath.

Voice lowered to a whisper now, the blond continued, "He was just sitting there with a blank look on his face. I crawled up on the couch with him and we sat there, silent." He paused as though remembering the scene.

"He finally turned to me and hugged me, then just said 'she's gone, son' and that was the last time I can remember him ever treating me like I was actually family." Adrien fell silent as the remembered emotions drowned him.

What the broken teen had just told Kit explained a lot and filled in some holes in her own story. She pulled the young man to her and as she ran her fingers through his lighter golden locks he brought his own hands up to clutch her like a life line. Sobs wracked his body as his tears found a home on Kit's shoulder where Adrien had buried his head.

They sat there till his sorrow subsided. Finally Kit took his shoulders and set him back at arm's length. Ruffling his hair one last time Kit stood. Unfortunately for them both it was time to get the poor boy home.

"What I said is true, my door is always open whenever you need it." Kit hugged Adrien one more time and then pulled him up. As they walked on, Adrien's feet inexorably lead him home. Throwing an arm around the blonds shoulder, Kit gave what comfort she could offer while they were still just them and then left the now anxious teen at the gate of the large mansion she now knew Adrien hated.

Watching that hollow looking shell walk into an empty building full of grandeur, Kit thought back to the reason she had left home to come to Paris. If the documents her mother had shown her were correct, she could be able to help Adrien and give a much better familial relationship than he currently experienced. Looking down at the fox demon beside her, Kit gave a questioning look.

"Think I can do this?"

Kyubi remained silent but the shadows of her currently hidden tails were shifting agitatedly if anyone cared to look.

Hands in the back pockets of her denim shorts, Kit gave the mansion one last serious look before turning for home. Walking through the main door, Kit nodded to Elle who was finished who was finishing up the last beginner/intermediate class. The girl stepped over and gave Kit that look she was becoming familiar with. If Kit wasn't careful the younger girl might find out about her extracurricular activities.

"Where were _you_ all day?"

"Just trying to fix a few personal things."

Elle gave her another look before shrugging and letting it go. "Okay, whatever. Classes are almost done so do you want me to lock up or…?"

"I got it just... text me." Kit replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off. You look like you're gonna collapse."

Heaving another sigh, Kit smiled at the offer. "This session is over so let's push everything a week and call it open gym. Send an email and tell everyone to just let us know if they want to come in."

Nodding, Elle went to finish the class as Kit sat at the computer to do just that. Email sent, Kit went upstairs with Ky at her heels. They both went out to the terrace and sat on the chaise, Kit leaning back with another tired sigh. At least the day was almost over and something good _had_ come out of it. Mari had managed to spend an entire afternoon with Adrien and only had a couple speech bumbles. For Kit that was progress for the girl.

Closing her eyes she evened her breathing and woman and demon finally relaxed, Kit unknowingly dropping off into a more restful state than she'd been in in days. Unfortunately thoughts of another male, this one form her past, invaded at the first opportunity.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you my lovelies for sticking with me and coming back once more to endure the agony of another wait but hopefully it will be up sooner than this one was. By now you have all probably figured out I have no update schedule and there is no consistency in my life.**

 **Song of the Chapter -** ** _Every Time the Rain Comes Down_** **by Anna Blue**

 **Let me know if you guys want to keep receiving songs for each chapter. I put them up because they are songs that I feel embody the story line of each chapter and how I want the feelings to come across. This song is especially close to my heart because it encompasses some moments of my life and how I felt during those times.**

 **As always R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **All the love to my lovelies,**

 **Shadow**

 **P.S. Next chapters will be flash backs just to keep the confusion to a minimum.**


End file.
